No Plans For Christmas
by FunInTheAlternateUniverse
Summary: What do Tony and Ziva do when left alone on Christmas Eve?


_Hi! I made this story from a Christmas prompt I found that was offered by **TerraRini**. The prompt was make a story from the words 'I have a bottle of vodka'. I apologize for the shortness in length, and the lack of huge or signifigant plot. I had started a series of songfics, and had already written a Christmas one, but those got taken down so i wrote this instead. BTW: this year, Hanukkah is long over and will not fall on Christmas Eve, Hanukkah isnt even a hugely signifigant Jewish holiday like everyone seems to think it is, I myself celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah, and this story is most likely based after Truth Or Consequnces based on Ziva's pissiness with her father._

**Disclaimer: It is with great dissapoinment and a feeling of failure that I admit to not owning the wonderfully complicated and stupendously adventurous show known to most as Naval Criminal Investigative Services, or NCIS. I however, also admit to the delightfully evil act of kidnapping Tony and Ziva in the hopes of forcing them to put on a play as two coworkers left alone on Christmas Eve. They did not dissapoint.**

* * *

It all started for Ziva when she didn't get a call from her father. Its Christmas Eve, but not for Ziva. For Ziva, today is the last day of Hanukkah. You see, Eli David always calls his daughter on at least one day of Hanukkah. After Ziva practically ended her relationship with him, she wasn't expecting a call. But it still hurt anyways.

For Tony, it all starts when he doesn't get any calls. Nothing at all. He's always been a popular guy; friends from all over. Well not real friends, he has always had a hard time making those; acquaintances we shall say. But this Christmas, no invitations, no plans, no nothing. Christmas Eve and nothing to do.

Naturally, with nothing to do, Ziva and Tony find themselves the last ones left in the squad room late on Christmas Eve. Gibbs had gone to pick Jackson up from the airport; McGee had gone to entertain his sister, who couldn't afford an airplane ticket home; and Abbey had flown home yesterday to meet up with her brother. Ziva and Tony didn't have any work to do; they just despised their empty apartments. While simultaneously typing nonsensely away on their computers, they were both wondering why the other was here. It was Christmas, or in Ziva's case Hanukkah (which Tony knew.) Surely they were popular people, surely they had plans. What were they doing here?

Tony looked across at Ziva. She looked pretty with her hair flowing down her back in waves, but she also looked sad. Tony knew about her relationship with her father, knew she pretended she didn't care, but knew she did. He saved whatever he was typing on his computer and leaned across his desk, staring at her.

Ziva glanced at Tony, but quickly looked back to her computer; he was staring at her for some reason. What was Tony doing here anyways? Didn't he have some pretty girl to cuddle up to on Christmas Eve? Some fraternity friends to party with? Not even anything to do with his father? Ziva glanced again, he looked lonely. Ziva didn't take her eyes off of her computer, but she knew he was still staring at her.  
"What Tony?" She asked.  
"Nothing." He says quickly and his eyes drop to something on his desk. Ziva goes back to typing pointlessly on her computer.

Five minutes pass and Ziva dares to sneak a look at Tony again. She was hoping to do it sneakily, but the attempt was futile since Tony was staring at her again.  
Ziva sighs and exits out of her computer. She leans across her desk to stare at Tony.

Tony smiles, he had finally gotten her full attention.  
"Why are you here Zi?" He asked. She looked taken aback, but it's not like Tony is known for his subtlety.  
"Nowhere to go, I guess." Tony nods, though Ziva knows he doesn't like her answer.

Five more minutes of paper staring passed and this time, its Tony who looks up to find Ziva staring. Unlike her, Tony immediately gives Ziva his full attention.  
"Yes Ziva?" He asks.  
"What are_ you_ doing here?" She pondered, putting emphasis on the 'you'.  
"Well, I guess I just have nothing to do either." He says, repeating Ziva's words back to her.

Now maybe it's because Ziva is a better investigator (though Tony would object), or maybe it's because there is simply too much tension between these two; but regardless, Ziva was not going to let that answer slide like Tony did. Call Tony the bigger person all you want, but Ziva wanted another answer.  
"No party invitations?" She prompts.  
"Nope."  
"No... movie marathons?"  
"Hmmmm."  
"No pretty girls?"  
"Uh uh."  
"What about your father?"

Ziva catches Tony's expression falter briefly at that comment, only to be quickly replaced by one of his masks.

You see, Tony has many masks. Along with many others there is: frat boy, joker, and utterly non-caring. The one that was currently inhabiting Tony's face was something along the lines of 'I'm gonna smile and pretend like I don't care'. But, he wasn't going to let Ziva get off easy. She had struck a match that lit a flame, and Tony was going to let it burn. Tony chuckled,  
"And what about _your_ father, the fabulous Director David?"  
This time, it was Ziva's turn to look hurt, but she didn't, she knew what Tony was doing.  
"You know I ended things there Tony." She said, trying to sound patient. Tony had run out of patience though; it was Christmas Eve and he was sad and lonely. It didn't really justify his behavior, but at least it was an excuse.  
"Well, not everyone is so lucky as to have the mutual agreement that you do with your daddy dearest." He said bitterly.  
Ziva scoffed, "I would hardly call it a 'mutual agreement'."  
"Oh yeah?" Tony retorts. "I bet it's a lot better than what Senior and I have."  
"I doubt it is. What exactly happened between you and your father?" Ziva asks, perhaps overstepping her place. Tony softened a bit though; perhaps at her sincerity.  
"He's just being him. Won't listen to anyone, spend money he doesn't have like there's no tomorrow, and now doesn't even want to see me on Christmas."  
Ziva nods but doesn't know what to say. They both return to their nonexistent work with tempers high and flames still lit.

All was quiet from the two people left in the NCIS squad room until,  
"I'm sorry Zi." Tony says loudly, making her jump. "I didn't mean to get so angry with you."  
"No Tony, I am sorry." Ziva confesses. "I think I overstepped my place a bit."  
This made Tony laugh.  
"Just a bit." Tony agrees.  
"Just a bit." Ziva repeats

Silence falls on our two once more, but all work had been previously abandoned. The next few minutes are spent in thought until, Tony has an epiphany.  
"You know Ziva, its Christmas Eve! We should head back to my apartment; I have a bottle of vodka that I've just been dying to open."

Midnight finds Tony and Ziva in Tony's apartment, counting down to Christmas. When the clock strikes twelve, Tony lets out an overly excited cheer. After sharing a bottle of Tony's special Christmas vodka, they were a little... tipsy. Don't jump to any conclusions though, they both knew better than to let anything happen; even when drunk. Nobody ever said they couldn't sit in front of the TV and talk though.  
"Ziva?" Tony slurs.  
"Yes Tony?"  
"Do you ever wish that things were different with your father?" He asked.  
Ziva thought for a moment.  
"He left me in the desert Tony; he does not care about me."  
Tony paused.  
"He used to care about you though, didn't he?" Tony questions.  
Ziva gives Tony a funny look.  
"I guess so... but why does it matter Tony?"  
"Well Ziva, you see, my father never cared."

This comment was pondered in silence. Did Anthony DiNozzo Sr. really not care, or did he just have a hard time showing it?  
"That is not true Tony." Ziva tries.  
"Oh yeah? He pretty much ignored me my whole childhood, once left me in a hotel for two days, my mother died when I was eight and I was left alone with him, he shipped me off to boarding school, and now he's just as ignorant as he was back then!" Tony rants.  
Ziva smiled. "Atleast he didn't train you to be a killer."  
"Well there's that."

Tony and Ziva look at each other, and immediately burst into laughter. They laugh and laugh and it feels good, it's Christmas after all.  
"You know what Ziva?" Tony asks between fits of laughter. "Let's forget about our fathers and talk about us; what do you like, what do you want, what do you think?"  
And with this question came a hint of intimacy. Tony didn't mean for it to come out that way but, well, he was sort of drunk. And in his favor, so was she.  
"You know what I think Tony? I think everyone should just get along." She says.  
"You know what I think Ziva?" Tony asks.  
"What Tony, what do you think?"  
"I think... that you're pretty."

This is when Ziva knows he's crazy. Out of his mind. But, she also can't help but think that she likes it; well sort of. He was pretty cute wasn't he.  
"Thank you Tony." Is all she can manage. Tony leans towards her on the couch.  
"I think we should kiss." He slurs.  
"I do not think we should." Ziva says, but also leans forwards.  
"Nuh uh, we should." Tony insists.  
"Rule 12." Ziva tells him, but their lips touch anyways.

They stay this way for a couple of seconds and, shocker, they both like it. They pull apart, stunned by their own bravado.  
"This cannot happen again." Ziva says breathlessly.  
"I know."  
"And we cannot tell anyone."  
"I know."  
"Ziva?"  
"What Tony?"  
"Thanks for spending Christmas with me."

**FIN**

* * *

_Thank You, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukkah, and Merry Christmas. This has been, 'No Plans For Christmas'._

_PS. Reviews are always welcome and (me being similar to most other writers out there) they help boost my confidence in my writing and help me produce interesting stories that you want to get your hands on faster and more efficiently with better writing skills. They also give you a sense of purpose (or at least they do for me)._


End file.
